Elastomeric interconnect structures, such as Anisotropic Conductive Elastomer (ACE), are manufactured as a composite of conductive metal elements disposed in an elastomeric matrix. These elastomeric interconnect structures are typically constructed to provide electrical conduction along a single axis and through the thickness of the material. In one arrangement, during the manufacturing process a manufacturer achieves the anisotropic conductivity of ACE by mixing 9-10% magnetic particles by volume with a substantially nonconductive liquid resin such as silicone, forming the mix into a continuous sheet, and curing the sheet in the presence of a magnetic field. The magnetic field causes the magnetic particles to form electrically conductive columns through the sheet thickness of the cured matrix. The resulting structure has the unique property of being resilient and anisotropically conductive.
Elastomeric interconnect structures may be used for permanent interconnection, or used to electrically couple one or more circuit board components to a circuit board in a non-permanent manner either to test the interoperability of the components and circuit board or to electrically exercise (e.g., burn in) the device, which is usually done at an elevated temperature. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional circuit board component testing system 10 that includes an elastomeric interconnect 12 disposed between a circuit board 18 and a circuit board component 20, such as an integrated circuit (IC). The elastomeric interconnect 12 includes an elastomeric matrix 14 having a set of electrical conductors 16 disposed there through. When the elastomeric interconnect 12 is compressed between the circuit board 18 and the circuit board component 20, individual columns of electrical conductors 16 form electrical connections between one of the conductive pads 22 of the circuit board component 20 and a corresponding conductive pad 25 of the circuit board 18, while maintaining lateral electrical isolation. With such connections, a manufacturer can test the interoperability of the circuit board 18 and circuit board component 20. Once complete, the manufacturer can consecutively replace and test additional circuit board components 20 relative to the circuit board 18 using the same elastomeric interconnect.